With the development of display technology, flexible display devices which have good flexibility and are bendable have appeared. In order to expand functions of the flexible display device and facilitate user's operations, a touch panel is generally integrated on the flexible display device.
The flexible display device can realize a large degree of bending, thereby expanding an application range of the flexible display device. However, in the flexible display device having the touch panel, the touch panel is easily broken or damaged due to multiple times of bending.